Rarity/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rarity appalled S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rarity cutie mark S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rarity YES S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Rarity and Fluttershy gathering apples S1E4.png|Applebuck Season I feel a sneeze coming on S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Rarity's grace and beauty S01E06.png|Boast Busters Rarity persuading S1E7.png|Dragonshy Rarity sad S01E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Rarity Harity S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rarity delighted by helpful parasprites S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Rarity carrying a basket S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Rarity uses her magic to move items around her S1E14.png|Suited For Success Rarity is ready S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Rarity in gold silk S1E17.png|Stare Master Applejack Rainbow and Rarity looking from backstage S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Rarity distraught at the Diamond Dogs S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Rarity looking fabulous S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Rarity mud mask cucumbers S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Rarity bored S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rarity and Opal walk S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Rarity winking S1E25.png|Party of One Rarity following Prince Blueblood into the garden S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rarity giant diamond S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The hoarder S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Rarity Drama Queen S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Rarity discovered S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Rarity happy S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Rarity 'she's sorry' S2E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Rarity upset and ears down S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rarity with croquet mallet in mouth S2E09.png|Sweet and Elite Rarity hushing Spike S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Rarity put crown wrong way S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Rarity no no no S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Rarity not return S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Rarity lovely S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Rarity silk pajamas S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Rarity in tears NO! S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Rarity in Spike's dream S2E20.png|It's About Time Rarity the fierce!! S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Rarity gasp S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Rarity flinch S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Rarity derps out S02E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Psycho Rarity S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Rarity sparkling eyes S3E1.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Rarity working hard S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Rarity made a new outfit S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Rarity & Twilight looking S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Rarity ear drop S3E5.png|Magic Duel Rarity not that one S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Rarity hugging Thunderlane S3E7.png|Wonderbolts Academy Rarity something's missing S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Rarity organize S3E9.png|Spike at Your Service Rarity Rainbow Dash S3E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Rarity & Spike in reflection S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Rarity just a noise S3E12.png|Games Ponies Play Rarity panicking S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rarity_presents_pony_ears_and_tail_EG.png|Equestria Girls Season four :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rarity and warped magic S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Rarity doesn't have any ideas S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Rarity gasping S4E3.png|Castle Mane-ia Rarity looking into cracked mirror S4E04.png|Daring Don't Rarity as Radiance S4E06.png|Power Ponies Rarity's face S4E07.png|Bats! Rarity singing while on a ferry S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Rarity levitating silk sling S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Rarity "What?" S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Rarity 'Your party sounds simply divine' S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Rarity "I love being covered in mud!" S4E13.png|Simple Ways Rarity singing with her hoof pointing up S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Rarity looking at her wings S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rarity wearing a big hat S4E18.png|Maud Pie Future Rarity in rundown boutique S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Rarity not amused S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Rarity "so glad you showed that to me" S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Rarity "that I've ever imagined" S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Rarity has her magic sealed S4E24.png|Equestria Games Rarity "always been so generous to me" S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Rarity's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts Music to My Ears Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Guitar Centered Main 5 enter the music store EG2.png Rarity gasping EG2.png Pinkie Pie holding up a guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash "no, Pinkie" EG2.png Applejack "nice friendly competition" EG2.png Main 5 leaving the music store EG2.png Hamstocalypse Now Fluttershy "all the help it can get" EG2.png Rarity petting dog EG2.png Rarity nuzzling kitten EG2.png Fluttershy "housecleaning!" EG2.png Rarity disgusted EG2.png Rarity surrounded by hamsters EG2.png Rarity warming up to hamsters EG2.png Rarity pounding on glass EG2.png Rescue center in chaos EG2.png Rarity holding up Carl Pettington EG2.png Carl Pettington flailing EG2.png Rarity holding up Emilia Furhart EG2.png Emilia Furhart annoyed EG2.png Fluttershy and Rarity surrounded by hamster chaos EG2.png Rarity "also I named them" EG2.png Fluttershy asking hamsters to talk it over EG2.png Fluttershy and Rarity gasp EG2.png Rarity emptying the contents of her bag EG2.png Rarity chasing hamsters EG2.png Curtis Pawpower gets scooped up EG2.png Hamsters surrounding Fluttershy EG2.png Fluttershy playing tambourine EG2.png Fluttershy throws tambourine up EG2.png Fluttershy attracting hamsters EG2.png Fluttershy closes habitat door EG2.png Rarity "so touchy about fashion" EG2.png Curtis Pawpower snapping EG2.png Pinkie on the One Applejack and Rarity's spilled lunch EG2.png Pinkie resumes drumming EG2.png Main 4 impressed with Pinkie's drumming EG2.png Rainbow Dash and Rarity impressed EG2.png Rarity "whatever made you think of Pinkie" EG2.png Rainbow "just have a sense for these things" EG2.png Player Piano Rarity pushing grand piano EG2.png Rarity sweaty and with messy hair EG2.png Rarity "must get this piano to band practice" EG2.png Rarity trying to push grand piano EG2.png Rarity messy EG2.png Rarity "oh, boys!" EG2.png Rarity straightening her hair EG2.png Rarity smiling at Diamond Dogs EG2.png Rarity riding on top of piano EG2.png Diamond Dogs carrying Rarity's piano EG2.png Diamond Dogs blocked by student crowd EG2.png Diamond Dog boys muscling through crowd EG2.png Rarity apologizing to students EG2.png Diamond Dogs barreling through crowd EG2.png Rarity on top of grand piano EG2.png Rainbow and Rarity "a more portable instrument" EG2.png Rarity "the most refined and elegant" EG2.png Rarity's "full musicality" EG2.png Rarity about to play piano EG2.png Rarity hears kitchen timer go off EG2.png AJ comments on Rarity's "full musicality" EG2.png Rarity disappointed EG2.png Pinkie sitting on the piano EG2.png Pinkie presents Rarity with a keytar EG2.png Rarity holding the keytar EG2.png Rarity plays a few keys EG2.png Rarity likes playing the keytar EG2.png Rarity playing the keytar EG2.png Rarity playing the keytar impressively EG2.png Keytar with glowing keys EG2.png Rarity sprouts pony ears EG2.png Rarity hovering with keytar EG2.png Rarity playing keytar EG2.png Rarity's friends applaud her playing EG2.png Rarity "fine, fine" EG2.png Rarity "I don't suppose..." EG2.png Rarity riding piano out of music room EG2.png A Case for the Bass Applejack's house EG2.png Applejack asks Granny Smith about her bass EG2.png Applejack and friends enter the pawn shop EG2.png Main 5 meet the Flim Flam brothers EG2.png Applejack pointing toward bass guitar EG2.png Rarity "you only paid Granny Smith two dollars" EG2.png Applejack "Granny never should've sold" EG2.png Applejack offers two dollars to Flim and Flam EG2.png Flim and Flam "likely story!" EG2.png|"Likely story!" Applejack "that's my bass!" EG2.png Applejack reasoning with the Flim Flam Brothers EG2.png Rarity "her initials are monogrammed" EG2.png Flam suggesting "anvil jokers" EG2.png Applejack putting on bass guitar EG2.png Main 4 cheering for Applejack EG2.png Applejack offers two dollars again EG2.png Main 4 stand up for Applejack EG2.png Shake your Tail! Mane 6 entering the gymnasium EG2.png Mane 6 in the empty gymnasium EG2.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight in gymnasium EG2.png Main 5 in grass skirts EG2.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity unsure of Pinkie's theme EG2.png Rarity and Fluttershy showered with soccer balls EG2.png Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow singing EG2.png Rarity tapping her feet EG2.png Applejack and Rarity back to back EG2.png Twilight and the Sonic Rainbooms EG2.png Applejack's rodeo theme EG2.png Pinkie thrown from mechanical bull EG2.png Rarity's masquerade theme EG2.png Pinkie embarrassed again EG2.png Rarity looking bored EG2.png Twilight and friends surrounded by animals EG2.png AJ and Rarity looking at bouncing soccer ball EG2.png Main 5 looking at Rainbow Dash EG2.png Mane 6's themes combined EG2.png Main 5 complimenting Rainbow Dash EG2.png Sonic Rainbooms rear view angle EG2.png Main 6 singing on stage (new version) EG2.png Closeup of Rarity's keytar EG2.png Applejack and Rarity singing EG2.png Sonic Rainbooms singing "Shake Your Tail!" EG2.png Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish (new version) EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Twilight and her friends in pairs EG2.png Pinkie and Rarity at the carnival EG2.png Main six walking through the carnival in pairs EG2.png Main Six carnival run transition EG2.png Main Six pairs run in different directions EG2.png Twilight and friends rocking out EG2.png Twilight and friends singing Perfect Day for Fun EG2.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash rocking out EG2.png Main Six pairs can't find each other EG2.png Cotton candy shaped like Pinkie Pie's head EG2.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity laughing together EG2.png Twilight's friends rocking out on instruments EG2.png Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy singing together EG2.png Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy singing on phones EG2.png Pinkie Pie pointing toward photo booths EG2.png Pinkie and Rarity run into first photo booth EG2.png Main Six crammed into photo booth EG2.png Main Six crowded group photo 1 EG2.png Main Six crowded group photo 2 EG2.png Twilight reminds her friends of the time EG2.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack run backstage EG2.png Sonic Rainbooms revealed behind the curtain EG2.png Twilight takes a picture of her friends EG2.png Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity behind head-in-hole stands EG2.png Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity riding roller coaster EG2.png Rarity looking at funhouse mirror EG2.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity on the carousel EG2.png Sonic Rainbooms individual photos 1 EG2.png Twilight pointing toward the crowd EG2.png Twilight and friends in pairs again EG2.png Twilight and friends together at the carnival EG2.png Main Six riding the Ferris wheel EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Abstract Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow clapping EG2.png Silhouette of Rainbow Dash kicking a soccer ball EG2.png Abstract Rarity holding up pony ears and tail EG2.png Abstract shot of Equestria Girls (Cafeteria Song) EG2.png Abstract Mane Five protecting Twilight EG2.png Abstract Mane Six protected by magic EG2.png Row of Mane Six silhouettes EG2.png Rainbow Rocks opening sequence "Starring" screen EG2.png Rainbow Rocks "Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity" credit EG2.png Abstract Twilight pointing upwards EG2.png Rainbow going through abstract Rarity and Applejack EG2.png Abstract Twilight Sparkle EG2.png Abstract version of Fluttershy opening credits EG2.png Abstract version of Applejack opening credits EG2.png Abstract version of Rarity opening credits EG2.png Pinkie Pie and friends call Sunset over EG2.png Main 5 consoling Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Pinkie and Rarity show off Mane Event poster EG2.png Pinkie and Rarity proud of their poster EG2.png Fluttershy "it does?" EG2.png Pinkie shoves poster in Fluttershy's face EG2.png Sunset cleans Fluttershy's face EG2.png Celestia and Luna enter the auditorium EG2.png Sunset and friends reminded of the Fall Formal EG2.png Main 5 feeling sorry for Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset sulking in the band room EG2.png Fluttershy "you were pretty bad" EG2.png Rarity "we've forgiven you" EG2.png The Rainbooms' Better Than Ever rehearsal (new version) EG2.png The Rainbooms' Better Than Ever rehearsal EG2.png Rarity plays keytar during Better Than Ever EG2.png Better Than Ever group shot EG2.png Rarity sprouts pony ears during Better Than Ever EG2.png Rainbooms ponified during Better Than Ever EG2.png Sunset Shimmer digs the beat EG2.png Ponified Rainbooms sing in the band room EG2.png Sunset snapping and tapping her feet EG2.png Rarity on purple Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack singing EG2.png Rainbooms' Better Than Ever big finish EG2.png Rainbooms' pony features vanish EG2.png Rarity "still can't believe that happens" EG2.png Rarity thinks about new accessories EG2.png Rarity "something that looks good in a longer ponytail" EG2.png Rarity thinking about clip-on earrings EG2.png Rarity "YOUR band?" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "it was my idea" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "I'm the lead singer and guitarist" EG2.png Rainbooms hear a knock at the door EG2.png Rainbow criticizes her friends' performances EG2.png Rainbow "they'll get it together in time" EG2.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and AJ displeased by Rainbow's words EG2.png Rarity calls Flash a "smitten kitten" EG2.png Rarity apologizes to Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Rarity "you and Flash used to be an item" EG2.png Main 5 confirming Sunset's question EG2.png Pinkie Pie 'Yep' EG2.png Sunset leaving the band room EG2.png Rainbow Dash addresses her bandmates EG2.png Applejack eating lunch EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "something off about them" EG2.png Sunset explains to AJ and Rarity EG2.png Sunset Shimmer derp-eyed EG2.png Sunset Shimmer hides her face EG2.png Fluttershy "uh-huh" EG2.png Fluttershy's friends look at her EG2.png Fluttershy lowers in her seat EG2.png Sunset and main 5 conversing EG2.png Sunset and main 5 notice the Dazzlings EG2.png Sunset and friends looking at the Dazzlings EG2.png Sunset and main 5 watch the madness EG2.png Pinkie Pie "they're THAT kind of off" EG2.png Sunset and friends walk to principal's office EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "what happened back there" EG2.png Sunset and friends walk through the hallway EG2.png Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset, and AJ in the hallway EG2.png Applejack and Sunset "no offense" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "none taken" EG2.png Celestia looking back at Sunset and Mane 5 EG2.png Sunset and friends talk to the principals EG2.png Sunset "I could see why you might think that" EG2.png Applejack questioning "the Dazzlings?" EG2.png Pinkie, Sunset, Dash, and Rarity concerned EG2.png Applejack "they did?" EG2.png The Rainbooms suspect foul play EG2.png Main cast gathered around the statue EG2.png Rainbow Dash "They've gotten to everybody" EG2.png Pinkie Pie on top of CHS statue EG2.png Rainbow Dash with soccer ball on her head EG2.png Rainbow Dash "totally whooped its sorry butt" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "No offense" EG2.png Fluttershy lets ladybug fly away home EG2.png Fluttershy "It only comes out when we play music".png Ladybug closeup EG2.png CHS overhead camera shot EG2.png Rarity checks her nail polish EG2.png Rarity polishing her nails EG2.png Rarity "the Dazzlings have cast..." EG2.png Rarity gasps at soccer ball coming toward her EG2.png Soccer ball hits portal EG2.png Rarity sees spilt nail polish on her arm EG2.png Rarity dramatic reaction to spilt nail polish EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "how we can get in touch with Twilight" EG2.png Sunset dusts off a magical book EG2.png Sunset tells her friends about the book EG2.png Rarity "what do you mean 'maybe still works'?" EG2.png Rainbow Dash holds out a pen to Sunset EG2.png Sunset "been a long time since I've written these words" EG2.png Spike, Rarity and Twilight in the throne room EG2.png Rarity polishing her throne EG2.png Pinkie blows a balloon while Rarity looks curiously EG2.png Delivery pony approaching the Mane Six EG2.png Twilight "The library" EG2.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, AJ and Rarity look up in curiosity EG2.png Rarity "How is that even possible?" EG2.png Twilight levitating the storybook EG2.png Twilight's friends looking at the storybook EG2.png Pinkie Pie "not the sirens!" EG2.png Fluttershy "I don't think I like this story" EG2.png Pinkie, Rarity, and AJ listen to Twilight's story EG2.png Twilight "my friends need me" EG2.png Rainbow Dash blocks Twilight off EG2.png Twilight trots past the rest of her friends EG2.png Twilight's friends confused by her explanation EG2.png Pinkie Pie "duh!" EG2.png Pinkie's friends unamused by her antics EG2.png Applejack "we get the idea" EG2.png Twilight's friends in awe EG2.png Twilight's friends still in awe EG2.png Twilight's friends exchange glances EG2.png Twilight's friends nod in agreement EG2.png Spike "I still get to go, right?" EG2.png Twilight and her pony friends group hug EG2.png Pinkie Pie still hugging Twilight EG2.png Pinkie Pie innocent squee EG2.png Rarity painting Fluttershy's nails EG2.png Wide shot of Rarity painting Fluttershy's fingernails EG2.png Sunset waiting by the statue EG2.png Sunset and friends see Twilight appear EG2.png Main five group hug around Twilight EG2.png Mane six group hug closeup EG2.png Twilight "bad news about those new girls" EG2.png The others are worried EG2.png Twilight's circle of Canterlot High friends EG2.png Twilight and Rarity "so much catching up to do" EG2.png Twilight Sparkle embarrassed around her friends EG2.png Rarity asks about Equestrian gossip EG2.png Rarity panics at Twilight EG2.png Rarity embarrassed by her spill EG2.png Rarity cleans Twilight's blouse EG2.png Twilight asks "what's new here?" EG2.png Twilight assesses the situation EG2.png Twilight "we can use that magic on the sirens" EG2.png Twilight calls Sunset a "horrifyingly awful winged monster" EG2.png Twilight Sparkle "no offense" EG2.png Rainbow Dash throws her hands out EG2.png Twilight asks about the Dazzlings' whereabouts EG2.png Twilight's friends have a plan EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Rainbooms stand by the snack table EG2.png Rainbooms walk over to the Dazzlings EG2.png Rainbooms stand up to the Dazzlings EG2.png Rainbow Dash takes Rarity's hand EG2.png Twilight shouting "friendship is magic!" EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbow Dash's eye pops open EG2.png Twilight "We're all together again" EG2.png Apple Bloom "the Crusaders are gonna win!" EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png Rainbooms looking uncomfortable EG2.png Rainbooms retreat from the gym EG2.png Main seven on the steps of CHS entrance EG2.png Twilight "it doesn't make any sense" EG2.png Twilight pacing EG2.png Twilight "That's how it worked before" EG2.png Sunset talking about the crown EG2.png Twilight "It's when you play music" EG2.png Rest of the cast thinking EG2.png Rarity realization EG2.png Rarity "the next time we can be certain" EG2.png Rarity "And I believe you, Twilight" EG2.png Rarity inducting Twilight into the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbooms gather around Twilight EG2.png Pinkie offering the theremin EG2.png Pinkie playing the theremin EG2.png Applejack "she's the one with the magical know-how" EG2.png Rarity, Sunset, Fluttershy and Pinkie listening to Twilight EG2.png Rest of the main cast "awwwww..." EG2.png Spike "Yeah, whatever" EG2.png Twilight "I've got this" EG2.png Applejack "Where're you goin'?" EG2.png Twilight "Spike and I spent the night in the library" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "Slumber party at my house!!!" EG2.png Slumber party at Pinkie's EG2.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset take a selfie EG2.png Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset, and Spike photo EG2.png Rarity be like what the heck?! EG2.png Rarity glaring at Spike EG2.png Rarity sits next to Twilight EG2.png Twilight smiling sheepishly at Rarity EG2.png Rarity "we don't know what we would have done" EG2.png Rarity "if you hadn't come back" EG2.png Twilight and Rarity hear the doorbell EG2.png Pinkie Pie "Pizza's here!" EG2.png Rainbooms rehearsing in Applejack's garage EG2.png Spike and Sunset cringing EG2.png Applejack and Rarity squinting EG2.png Applejack and Rarity wondering why they aren't transforming EG2.png Rarity gesturing for Pinkie to keep playing EG2.png Rarity playing keytar with a worried look EG2.png Bad Counter Spell ends EG2.png Rainbow Dash excited about her pony ears EG2.png Rainbow Dash's pony ears disappear EG2.png Applejack criticizes Rainbow's "five-minute guitar solo" EG2.png Twilight's friends stare at her EG2.png Rarity proposes a short break EG2.png Rarity pulls out a wardrobe rack EG2.png Rarity in fancy band outfit EG2.png Rarity models her fancy band outfit EG2.png Rarity wearing a Daft Punk outfit EG2.png|Fun fact: This shot was almost cut for time. Main 6 collective gasp EG2.png Sunset and Rainbooms screech to a halt EG2.png Sunset and Rainbooms distressed EG2.png Rarity "how do you propose we do that?" EG2.png The Rainbooms enter the gymnasium EG2.png The Rainbooms worried about the other students EG2.png The Rainbooms worried about the other students 2 EG2.png The Rainbooms surrounded by arguing students EG2.png Rarity arrives in awkward heavy outfit EG2.png Rarity showing her band outfit EG2.png Rarity "we will be performing" EG2.png Rarity's outfit shimmering EG2.png Rainbooms about to play Shake Your Tail EG2.png Rainbooms listening to Twilight EG2.png Applejack and Rarity start singing Shake Your Tail EG2.png Rainbooms playing Shake Your Tail on stage EG2.png Rarity's hand playing keytar EG2.png Snapshots on the catwalk over the Rainbooms EG2.png Rarity in the spotlight EG2.png Rarity's outfit caught in magnets EG2.png Rarity swung around like a marionette EG2.png Applejack looking confused at Rarity's moving EG2.png Rarity jerking to the left EG2.png Rarity unwittingly knocks off Applejack's hat EG2.png Rainbooms' performance starts to go downhill EG2.png Confetti rains upon the Rainbooms EG2.png Rarity struggles to sing EG2.png Rarity bumps into Applejack during Shake Your Tail EG2.png Applejack kicks Rarity away from her EG2.png Rarity bumps into Applejack again EG2.png Rainbow Dash looking worried during Shake Your Tail EG2.png Rarity fights against the magnets EG2.png Rarity fighting against the magnets' pull EG2.png Rarity's sleeves tear EG2.png Rarity looks at her torn sleeves in shock EG2.png Rarity looking at her torn sleeves EG2.png Rarity starts bawling on stage EG2.png Rainbooms' Shake Your Tail rocky finish EG2.png Rarity runs backstage crying EG2.png Applejack complaining to Rarity EG2.png Rarity "this was not my fault!" EG2.png Rarity "this was an act of sabotage!" EG2.png Applejack and Rarity arguing EG2.png Applejack complaining about Rarity's outfit EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "much better than most of the other bands" EG2.png Mane six walking down the hallway EG2.png The Rainbooms walk away EG2.png Rainbooms in the Battle of the Bands first round EG2.png Rainbooms bickering during Under Our Spell EG2.png Twilight writing counter-spell as her friends argue EG2.png Sunset isolated as her friends argue EG2.png Sunset psyches up her friends EG2.png Twilight's friends offer encouragement EG2.png Trixie confronts the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbow Dash stroking her ego EG2.png Rainbow Dash "I could win this thing as a solo act" EG2.png Rainbooms listening to Rainbow Dash's egotism EG2.png Trixie sets off a smoke bomb EG2.png Trixie vanishes in puff of smoke EG2.png Rainbooms hear announcement calling them to the stage EG2.png Spotlight on Pinkie EG2.png Spotlight on Applejack EG2.png Spotlight on Fluttershy EG2.png Spotlight on Rarity EG2.png Spotlight on Twilight EG2.png Rainbow Dash's grand entrance EG2.png Rainbow Dash singing next to Rarity EG2.png All spotlights on Rainbow Dash EG2.png Applejack and Rarity sick of Rainbow's showboating EG2.png Twilight snags onto Rarity's keytar EG2.png Rarity kicks Applejack's bass EG2.png Awesome As I Wanna Be ungraceful finish EG2.png Fluttershy runs off-stage in shame EG2.png Rainbow Dash looking down on Sunset EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "it isn't like that" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "what was that?!" EG2.png Rainbooms snap at Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "I just wanted to help" EG2.png Rainbooms awkwardly look away EG2.png Rarity "another opportunity for us to play" EG2.png Rarity "I had the most gorgeous outfit" EG2.png Applejack "you won't get to play dress-up" EG2.png Applejack and Rarity at odds again EG2.png Rainbow breaks up Applejack and Rarity EG2.png Fluttershy "who are you kidding?" EG2.png Rainbooms in complete shock EG2.png Trixie storms off in a rage EG2.png Dazzlings join the Rainbooms and principals on stage EG2.png Rainbooms booed off the stage EG2.png Twilight and Rarity walking past booing students EG2.png Main cast on the amphitheater stage EG2.png Rainbow "Check, one, two. Testing, testing" EG2.png Main cast hears very loud sound EG2.png Fluttershy "we're the ones that made it to the finals?" EG2.png Main cast and Sunset hears Trixie EG2.png Main cast and Sunset falling into a pit EG2.png Main cast and Sunset have fallen into a pit EG2.png Main cast and Sunset sees the trapdoor closing EG2.png Main cast and Sunset trapped EG2.png Rarity pointing at Rainbow EG2.png Fluttershy "I write songs!" EG2.png Fluttershy "You just never let us play any of them!" EG2.png Rarity "I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear!" EG2.png Rarity "I care, Applejack!" EG2.png Pinkie "Anybody here remember fun?!" EG2.png Pinkie "It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms!" EG2.png Rarity shouting "I wish I'd never agreed to be in it!" EG2.png Fluttershy and AJ agrees with Rarity EG2.png Main cast sans Twilight arguing while their magic of friendship is being sucked away EG2.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity argung EG2.png Magic of friendship of main cast get sucked away EG2.png Sunset wants the Rainbooms to stop arguing EG2.png Main cast sans Twilight listening to Sunset talking EG2.png Twilight's friends listen to Twilight EG2.png Main cast sans Twilight smiling EG2.png Twilight tells her friends to escape EG2.png Main cast and Sunset pushing against the door EG2.png Main cast and Sunset falls EG2.png Spike at the door EG2.png Pinkie Pie cheerful EG2.png Rarity "are we going to play?" EG2.png Rarity "I thought" EG2.png Rarity with the Rainbooms' dresses EG2.png The Rainbooms looking at the Dazzlings performing EG2.png Rainbooms cheer EG2.png The Rainbooms performing on hill EG2.png Twilight "Don't need to hear a crowd" EG2.png Rainbooms on hill and Dazzlings on stage EG2.png The Rainbooms perform outside at dusk EG2.png The Rainbooms "Gonna break out" EG2.png Apple transition EG2.png Diamond transition EG2.png Rarity transformation EG2.png Rainbooms singing "set yourself apart" EG2.png The Rainbooms worried EG2.png Siren Aria and Sonata flying above the Rainbooms EG2.png The Rainbooms see the Dazzling sirens flying around EG2.png Music shockwaves launched EG2.png Rarity close up playing the keytar EG2.png Rarity attacking the Dazzlings EG2.png Rainbooms hit by the Dazzling sirens' voices EG2.png Sunset helps Twilight get up EG2.png Sunset and Twilight "Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow" EG2.png The Rainbooms "the light of friendship on our side!" EG2.png The Rainbooms send a shockwave EG2.png The Rainbooms "Be afraid of the dark" EG2.png Sunset rising up EG2.png AJ, Rarity, and Pinkie rises up EG2.png The Rainbooms floating together EG2.png The Rainbooms' rainbow EG2.png Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png Twilight "they're just" EG2.png Twilight's friends giggle EG2.png Main 7 and Flash coughing from the smoke EG2.png Other Rainbooms shocked EG2.png Group hug around Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Rainbooms group hug EG2.png Main 7 beside the portal EG2.png AJ, Rarity, and Sunset listening to Twilight EG2.png Twilight's friends waving EG2.png Twilight entering the portal EG2.png Sunset and friends all smile EG2.png The Rainbooms setting up for rehearsal on the ampitheater stage EG2.png Sunset takes her place on stage EG2.png Pinkie Pie about to count off 'Shine Like Rainbows' EG2.png Pinkie Pie "one" EG2.png The Rainbooms performing Shine Like Rainbows EG2.png Rarity singing Shine Like Rainbows EG2.png Human Rarity artwork EG2.png Rarity appears in the credits EG2.png Pinkie appears in the credits EG2.png AJ, Rarity, and Pinkie looks up while smiling EG2.png The Rainbooms "Together we stand" EG2.png The Rainbooms "As the sun shines through it all" EG2.png Mane 7 artwork in the credits EG2.png Miscellaneous Sketches and concept art Lauren Faust Sparkler.jpg|2008 design of Rarity by Lauren Faust. Originally known as "Sparkler", based on the G1 toy and cartoon character of the same name. Lauren Faust Rarity sketch.jpg|A 2008 concept sketch of Rarity by Lauren Faust. Hmph by fyre flye-d4axdfv.jpg Pony pedi by fyre flye-d4axdoy.jpg Carousel couture by fyre flye-d4axe3o.jpg Toys Rarity Equestria Girls show attire doll.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Fashion Set.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Fashion Style Rarity in packaging.jpg|Fashion Style Rarity Mini-figure Rarity.jpg|Blind Bag Rarity Games AiP strange Applejack.png|Rarity and AppleJack playing without Twilight. Other Rarity.jpg Canterlot Castle Rarity 1.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 2.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 3.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 4.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 5.png Teacher for a Day - Rarity's profile.png Rarity Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png CastleCreator Rarity.png Rarity bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set. Pinkie Pie and Rarity as bridlemaids.jpg Rarity color-in image.jpg|Rarity Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat Rarity "Confidence" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Rarity motivational poster Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png|A promotional scene edited from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies Promotional - Fluttershy and Rarity react to Pinkie's crazy face S3E3.png|A promotional scene horizontally flipped from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies Twilight's magic about to turn Applejack and Rarity into miniature mares S3E5.png Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle "flying tricks".png|In the Crystal Empire, as shown during Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle. IDW comic issue 8 cover by Tony Fleecs.jpg|Nightmare Rarity on cover B of issue #8 of the ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' comics. Rarity Equestria Girls design.png|Rarity's pony design and her Equestria Girls design. Rarity_Hub_Cropped.png|Rarity on the hub-homepage Twitter promo Inspiration Manifestation.png|Twitter promotional image for the episode Inspiration Manifestation Rarity_appalled_S1E1.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-13 Rarity_uses_her_magic_to_move_items_around_her_S1E14.png|Season 1 Episodes 14-26 Rarity_giant_diamond_S2E01.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-13 Rarity_not_return_S2E14.png|Season 2 Episodes 14-26 Rarity_sparkling_eyes_S3E1.png|Season 3 Rarity_presents_pony_ears_and_tail_EG.png|Equestria Girls Rarity_doesn't_have_any_ideas_S4E02.png|Season 4 Episodes 1-13 Rarity_not_amused_S4E21.png|Season 4 Episodes 14-26 Rarity_on_purple_Better_Than_Ever_backdrop_EG2.png|Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks